Kir'ima
Character Info Kir'ima served as the second scout master immediately after the death of Quel at the hands of Joker Lady. Unlike his predecessor, Kir'ima sought to focus the scouts' efforts on reconnaissance and support rather than direct combat. Under his command the scouts became the skirmishers of the Tei'kaliath military. After a time Kir'ima retired from the position of scout master and, he passed the mantle of scout master to Kitab, his former second in command. Afterwards he resumed duties as a normal scout. Kir'ima was amongst those who applied for the position of supply master when Katralya stepped down, but in the end Timotheus was nominated instead. Kir'ima died during the Black Sun Siege during a kamikaze attack directed against Lady Sayatt, having taken an unexploded mana bomb and detonating it beside her. Sayatt survived the attack, but the Black Suns' forward momentum was broken, and Kir'ima died a hero of the clan. Physical Description Kir'ima was of average height and build with mid-length hair tied neatly in a short ponytail. Tended to wear simple, dark clothing. Appearances Path to Power 1 *'(Chapter 1, Day 14, 5/23/08)' EA panel seven: first appearance. *'(Chapter 1, Day 15, 6/6/08) '''LA panel one. *'(Chapter 2, Black sun siege hour 5 late)''' LA panels four and five: Kir'ima's kamikaze run against Lady Sayatt Advices Made by this Clan Member: ''"Let the funeral honr Q's aura: let his body serve the clan." ''16 votes. LA: Day 15, page 2. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Afflicted with wanderlust, Kir’ima never really settled down or found a sole passion to hold his interest. Estranged from family, he had nothing to hold him at home, so after a brief stint in a militia during his younger years, he spent his life jumping between expeditionary groups as they would leave and return to the old city. As such he was familiar with the outdoors, not adverse to long treks or physical labor, and often had an unorthodox way of looking at things. He had good basic mana manipulation skills with an air affinity that he never took the time to develop, although he was starting to do so under a mentor when Shifaye'sindil fell. Kir’ima was not close with his real family, and his only surviving "pseudo-family" was Ka'Taliyn (“Tali”), the daughter of his former mentor under whom he studied/taught and lived with immediately before the fall of the city. (Kir’ima became acquainted with the family after meeting Tali’s mother and older sister a couple of times in expeditionary groups.) He thought of Tali as his “niece" and worried about her warrior aspirations, but given his own history he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it and let her do what she wanted, so he was resigned to simply working to make sure the clan is as safe as possible as a way of indirectly protecting her. Having lived through the disaster that destroyed his home and friends, he is cautious and works to avoid unnecessary risk, but also understands that there are times when dangers must be faced or hazardous actions taken to ensure clan survival. This sometimes manifests as a "lesser of two evils" tendency to calculate risk in an attempt to circumvent a larger risk later. Character Gallery Kir'ima first appearance.jpg|Kir'ima assuming the mantle of Scout Master. Also first appearance. Kir'ima boom.jpg|Kir'ima has an explosive present for Lady Sayatt Category:Player Characters Category:Scouts Category:Former Ranked Category:Black Sun Siege Casualties